Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $0.000\;020\;88$
Count the zeroes to the right of the decimal point before the leading $\leadingColor{2}$ : there are $4$ zeroes If you count the leading digit $\leadingColor{2}$ and those zeroes , there are $\exponentColor{5}$ digits to the right of the decimal point. So: $0.000\;020\;88 = \leadingColor{2}.088 \times 10^{\exponentColor{-5}}$